Various “intelligent” outdoor lighting networks have been proposed in recent years. Such outdoor lighting networks may be “intelligent” in the sense that, e.g., they can adapt to changes in vehicle traffic density and/or to changes in weather conditions. For instance, such outdoor lighting networks may be configured to dim-down outdoor lighting fixtures thereof at times when vehicle traffic density is very low, in order to save energy. Or such outdoor lighting networks may be configured to dim-up outdoor lighting fixtures thereof in areas where weather conditions are hazardous, in order to improve road safety.
Adding such “intelligence” to outdoor lighting networks typically involves at least one of: an increased bill of materials (BOM) for each lighting fixture; increased infrastructure costs; and increased installation/configuration costs.